


Better Living Through Lack of Chemistry

by avarand



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Mates, Smut, omega Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avarand/pseuds/avarand
Summary: Anakin has hidden his Omega status his whole life. Thanks to suppressants, he passes as a hot-headed Beta Jedi Knight. On a small-scale mission with Obi-Wan days away from the nearest city, he learns his suppressants have been compromised. He's sharing a room with his long-time object of lust and desire, and about to go into heat.





	Better Living Through Lack of Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, I should be working on my two other fics. But I really wanted to write this and I'd never written smut before. So, lots of smut and fluff for my boys. Please let me know what you think. Comments are my everything. This is a one shot but if people are interested I could turn it into more.
> 
> Edit: cleaned this up a bit for continuity and grammar

Anakin had hidden his Omega status nearly all his life. Omegas weren’t permitted to be Jedi. Healers, creche supervisors, sure. But not Knights. So when a routine med-droid scan after a nasty hit with a training ‘saber had informed him of his Omega status, he panicked. Then he acted. It was simple to immediately hack into the droid, remove the memory and replace it the “Omega” mention that would go into his file with “Beta”. 

Wearing a bacta patch for the ‘saber burn, he’d returned to his rooms, telling Obi-Wan he wanted to rest after a long training session with the other padawans. Then he resumed panicking. He hadn’t hit the worst of puberty yet, meaning his heat. He’d have to find a way to get suppressants. Kriff. He’d need suppressants for the rest of his life. It wasn’t fair. The only thing he’d wanted more than getting off Tatooine was to be a Jedi Knight. He wouldn’t let this stop him. Maybe someday he could get the rule changed. It was ridiculous that Omegas couldn’t be Knights. How was a heat more of a liability than a rut? With birth control and suppressants available it shouldn’t even be an issue. He tried to release his anger. He’d do something about it. He would. But for now he had to find suppressants. Which meant sneaking out of the Temple for a trip to the lower levels of Coruscant. He didn’t want to see a doctor or give his name, and you could get anything in the lower levels if you looked in the right places.

He hated himself. He never wanted to be an Omega. He’d seen how they were treated on Tatooine. The kind of slavery they endured was much worse than working in a parts shop for a Toydarian with a gambling problem. He didn’t want to ever get pregnant or be forced to bow to some Alpha just because they expected it. He swore that that would never be his life. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten years later:

Knight Skywalker and Master Kenobi were slogging through mud and the ever-present humidity on some stars-forsaken planet, waiting for the next battle against the Separatists. Intel had told them that this region would be a key point for the Separatists, as controlling it meant controlling the valuable natural resources of the area. Anakin failed to see anything valuable about the mud and swamp land, but underneath it there was apparently a rich peat that could power factories on the planet for decades. 

At least they weren’t totally roughing it. They had quarters in a small building with sleeping palettes and a ‘fresher. And that was what mattered. Fresh food wasn’t common but they were used to rations. Anakin would trade all the fruit in the galaxy for a 'fresher on this humid planet. They slept in the same room one room set up, like the clones occupying other rooms in the building. 

Obi-Wan scented the room as he almost always did upon entering a space. Anakin rolled his eyes. Alphas were so predictable. The older Jedi removed his boots and cloak, clearly headed towards the ‘fresher. Anakin tried very hard not to think about his former Master naked. It had become a rather futile activity lately. Now that they were equals, looking after each other on the battlefield, he’d become attracted to Obi-Wan in ways he very much shouldn’t. Sure, Jedi technically could engage in sex, but attachment was forbidden, and that’s where Anakin was screwed. Attraction would have been easy. But somewhere in between saving each other’s lives, talking late at night when one or both of them had nightmares that the war gave them, making caf the way the other liked it in the morning...it had become a very strong attachment. The feeling made Anakin’s chest tighten. Sometimes just thinking about Obi-Wan, his sandy hair shot through with red streaks, the soft smiles he gave when they really reached his grey-green eyes...Anakin was screwed. Or screwed by not being able to be screwed. 

He sat on the edge of his palette and sighed. He wished he could blame it on kriffing Omega instincts. And yeah, part of him wanted to say to hell with dignity and just present to the Alpha, but that’s what suppressants were for. If he wondered what a knot would feel like sometimes when he jerked off, that was his business. So was the matter of whose knot he might be wondering about. He took a deep breath. He needed to refocus. These thoughts couldn’t be happening. The perimeter check they’d had to do, which involved walking for miles through mud and mosquitoes, had made him grumpy and more susceptible to thinking about things he shouldn’t. Removing his boots and cloak, and cleaning the mud he’d tracked before Obi-Wan could be annoyed by it, he tried to meditate. 

It was pointless. 

“Am I hallucinating? Is Anakin Skywalker voluntarily meditating?”

Anakin opened his eyes and almost wished he hadn’t. Almost. Obi-Wan was wearing nothing but a dark towel around his waist, water still dripping down his arms and back at places. The Force hated him. He had proof. He should document this so he could prove his case in a court of law. 

“Just trying to visualize a place not covered in bugs the size my hand and mud that I could drown in.” Okay, good. That came out much calmer than he thought he could’ve managed. 

Obi-Wan huffed a laugh and sat down on his palette opposite Anakin. The younger Jedi made a very concentrated effort to not choke on air or his own tongue. 

Anakin stood quickly and moved to use the ‘fresher, trying not to think of naked! Obi-Wan having just been in there. They had quarters but not nearly enough privacy for the kind of stress-relief Anakin wanted. Shedding his clothes, Anakin reached for the tile above shower head in the ceiling. He always hid his suppressants in different places out of paranoia. He pulled the pack out, popped the monthly pill out of the foil, and dry swallowed it. Alpha Jedi also took suppressants, but he couldn’t risk anyone finding his. Especially not anyone who knew him as a beta. It was darkly funny how people assumed he was an Alpha because of his height and hot temper. 

Once he was clean and dressed again, he entered the common/sleeping area to find Obi-Wan listening to the holonet. News channels from Coruscant and the other inner planets bored him, as all they ever talked about was the war, and he had plenty of that day to day, thanks very much. 

He was taking inventory of his field kit when he heard the newscaster say “suppressant supplies” along with the word “compromised.”

“Wait, what’s happening?” Anakin asked his former Master, making sure his mental shields were up.

“A large scandal involving Omega suppressants, apparently. A pharmaceutical company was caught selling to street dealers.

His heart slowed a bit. “But that happens all the time. Why is it a big deal now?”

“Apparently some people realized that they could make more money by selling placebos. It’s estimated that hundreds of thousands of Omegas got those placebos over the past few months. It could cause huge problems for Omegas without access to doctors or on the Outer Rim.” Obi-Wan shook his head. “The nerve. Taking the right of bodily control from people.”

Anakin took a moment to appreciate Obi-Wan’s sense of justice, but now he was in full panic mode. Kriff! He’d never had a heat. If he had one now, it would last a week! He’d be a mindless wreck without so much a vibrator to help him. Oh god. Obi-Wan. He’d try and climb the man like a tree. No. He couldn’t lose his dignity like that.

“Why are you nervous?” The cultured tones did nothing for his state. He’d let his shield slip and Obi-Wan could feel his anxiety through the bond they’d never severed. 

“I um...I have friends. Know people who might be in danger because of that.” Okay, that might work, he thought. 

The older Jedi frowned. “Yes, I imagine it could be disastrous for many. To say nothing of the dangers that Alphas could present. However safe rooms still exist. I’m sure many hospitals and facilities are opening them up or creating make-shift ones. I know Padme is your friend. But she’ll have access to the best care and a safe room if necessary.”

Anakin nodded. It wasn’t as though Alphas absolutely couldn’t control themselves if they caught a whiff of an Omega in heat, but unbonded Omegas were certain to draw unwanted attention. Sometimes they sent Alphas into ruts. Safe rooms provided privacy for Omegas and Alphas who didn’t have bondmates or a partner they trusted get them through their heat or rut. The best ones were in clinics that provided dildos, vibrators, and other synthetic devices. They also had med droids that came by to deliver food and clean bedding. 

He had to calm down. Maybe he could find a safe room. Hell, he could take a small ship and make an excuse if it came to that. He didn’t have any equipment to see if his meds were even placebos. Maybe they weren’t. Maybe he’d be fine. He focused on his heartbeat and sat back down on his palette, continuing to take stock, though not focusing at all. He’d be fine. The dealer he got his suppressants from had never given him a bad batch. 

_________________________________________________

A few nights later Anakin woke from a very vivid dream about Obi-Wan in the ‘fresher. Which wasn’t totally out of the norm. He checked that his friend was still asleep and oblivious. He laid back down and noticed something that WAS out of the norm. A wet spot on the back of his sleep shorts. Fear shot through him. He ran his hand under his shorts and down his backside to check. Slick. Sith hells. His body was producing Omega slick. He was going to go into a true heat soon. 

He sat up. Options, think, what were his options? The nearest city would take about two days to get to by speeder. Their starship was also in said city. He felt cramps tighten in his abdomen. Shit. Rapid onset due to years of suppressants. He hadn't planned for an escape route well enough, hoping he wouldn't need it. He wouldn’t be able to get there in time. So riding in out in the ship was also not an option. Okay, if he had to endure a true heat, he could maybe ask one of the Clones? They were all Betas but he was pretty sure he’d seen Cody give him an appreciative glance once or twice. Another wave of cramps. Oh this was going to be bad. He ran to the ‘fresher. Before heat truly set in, his body would void itself of all food and waste. God, he hated being an Omega sometimes. 

Not even a half hour later, he was retching. He hated vomiting. Time seemed to go by at an odd pace as his body entered his first heat. He had been on his knees in front of the toilet for a good while, he thought. Even though it was long since past that his body had anything to get out. 

“What’s wrong?” Oh god. No. No. Obi-Wan could not be here right now. 

“I think um, food poisoning.”

“We’ve been living off the same rations. May I come in?”

Before he could say no, he dry heaved again and his former Master was now in the barely-lit, small ‘fresher unit with him. Obi-Wan brushed Anakin’s shoulder-length hair back and put a hand against his forehead. Anakin was weak. He moaned at the contact. 

“I think you have a fever.” Jedi didn’t get sick. Maybe if they were poisoned, but certainly not from viruses. His cover was about to blown. He knew it. 

Feeling like he was finally done heaving, Obi-Wan helped Anakin slowly stand. Anakin grabbed an oral care tablet, thankful for the mint taking over the bile flavor. 

“What’s wrong?” Even in the dim moonlight coming in from the window Anakin could see how worried his friend was. At least the darkness covered the dark patch on his grey sleep shorts. However Anakin could also see the definition of Obi-Wan’s chest in the thin tank tops they both slept in. 

He needed a good lie. “It’s-” Obi-Wan sniffed. Then he inhaled deeply. 

“Anakin.” He said his name as a full sentence, too calmly and too slowly, the way that had never meant anything good for him as a padawan.

“Anakin.” God, twice. Very not good. “Why do you smell like pre-heat?”

It’s wasn’t like he could say he’d been having a good time with the locals. They were pretty much isolated at the moment from everyone but their unit. 

“I, um...funny story?” He wasn’t gonna get out of this. He had to tell him and hope his best friend chose to keep his secret and not get him booted out of the Order. “That story on the holonet a few days ago about the suppressant placebos? Yeah, turns out I got one of those batches.”

Obi-Wan turned the light in the room on with the Force. Are you telling me that you’re...you’re an Omega?”

Obi-Wan backed up and sat down on his sleeping palette hard. Anakin took a seat opposite him on his own palette. The younger Jedi could only nod. 

“How? How did you hide it all these years?” He seemed more intrigued than angry so that was a good start. 

“I found out by accident when I was 12, during a routine med droid check, before I ever hit my first heat. I was lucky. Then I started buying suppressants. It was easy after that. I just made sure I always had extra, in case. Everyone always joked that they couldn’t believe I wasn’t an Alpha, which definitely made it easier.” He smirked without feeling any pride in it at the moment.

“10 years you kept your status hidden from everyone?”

“Yes. Well, Padme knows. She found out when she saw me sneak a pill on a mission.”

“And I thought you two were….” Obi-Wan trailed off but left a hint of suggestion. 

“Me and Padme? Force, no.” He smiled. “She’s like my sister.”

Obi-Wan inhaled deeply. “Anakin, this is serious. You’re about to go into a very potent heat. There’s nowhere to block that kind of scent here. Even the clones will be able to smell it.” 

“I know. I could take a land speeder and get some distance and wait it out.”

“With an expected Separatist attack coming? You’d be alone and nearly helpless if the enemy came across you! I think not!” Obi-Wan seemed strangely adamant.

“It’s not like I have a lot of options! And it’s coming on fast. I could...maybe I could ask one of the clones? I mean, I think I know one of them might be interested?”

“No!” Obi-Wan moved to sit next to Anakin. “I mean, not until we’ve considered our options. Force, Anakin.” Sighed the Jedi Master. 

Stars, Obi-Wan smelled nice. It was an effort not to push his nose into the man’s neck. 

“I can’t think of many other options. I mean, what? Would you stand guard while I tried to fuck myself in the fresher for a week?” He rolled his eyes at the prospect.

Obi-Wan’s gaze darkened. And not in anger. Kriff. He was effecting his Alpha best friend with his oncoming heat. He scooted a few inches away. “Obi-Wan, you’re on suppressants right?” That seemed to redirect his attention. 

“Um, ruts aren’t as potent biological imperatives as heats. Jedi who are Alphas often are able to ignore them through meditation. Which is easier to do if one takes breaks in between months of suppressants.”

“So that’s a ‘no’.” Anakin deadpanned. “So we have a new problem. I could trigger you into a rut. I can’t do that to do you. I have to leave somehow.” A rut was one thing. A rut with an Omega in super heat was another. Plus the idea of his friend only fucking him because they had “biological imperatives” was not how or why he wanted that to happen. If it ever did. He wanted Obi-Wan to feel the same about him. 

“Anakin,” Oh, the heated gaze was back. Obi-Wan closed up the space between them that he’d made. “I could...we could, together, I mean.” Even when turned on the man couldn’t say “fuck”. 

“The Code,” he replied weakly. 

“It’s not against the Code.”

“It would be for me.” Stars, he could feel more slick. “It would be an attachment. One I wouldn’t let go of once my heat passed.”

The older man’s eyes widened. “Anakin, I need you to tell me very clearly what you mean.”

The younger Jedi sighed. Well, his biggest secret was out. Time for the second-biggest one. “I care for you. Far more than I should. Not as a mentor, not as a brother. And not as someone to have for a fuck or a fling. I want you very much, emotionally and physically.” If only mortification could kill, he thought darkly. Here he was, slick about to be running down his legs, telling his best friend he practically wanted to marry him. Though he didn’t say the big word. He refused to let that one leave his thoughts. That was too much vulnerability. His former Master was quiet but he hadn’t moved away. Anakin hung his head, looking very seriously at his feet.

Then there was a palm cradling his jaw. He tried to not let hope rise up inside him as he met Obi-Wan’s gaze. 

“I want you as well.” Anakin waited for the ‘but’. “Force knows I’ve tried not to. It’s a violation of the Code and I waited for it to go away but it hasn’t, and it won't because I don’t want it to. I want you, and I want this. But before you consent, you have to know. This will not be casual for me. I will risk everything I have for it. For us. Because if we do this, I will want to mark you. I don’t have to this time, but know how serious this is for me. Force, be sure.”

Anakin couldn’t believe it. Obi-Wan wanted this too. Wanted the same thing he did. It was...heady. It was the best feeling he’d ever known. And he knew that he’d share the risk with Obi-Wan.

Taking a deep breath the younger man nodded. “Yes, I’m sure.” And he leaned in to kiss Obi-Wan. Stars, it was good. Feeling Obi-Wan’s beard against him, warm lips pressing against him. They angled towards each other, both sitting on the bed. With the much better position, Anakin opened his mouth to Obi-Wan. Instantly a hot tongue slipped in to tease. Anakin had kissed before but not like this. Lips and tongues sliding leisurely. Obi-Wan pulled back to bite at Anakin’s lower lip and he moaned in response. Hands, he remembered he had hands. 

He laid his right hand against Obi-Wan’s chest and explored the dark hair above his tanktop with his finger tips, palm pressed against the cloth. In return the kiss was deepened. Hands settled on Anakin’s hips, thumbs working in slow circles above his hip bones. 

Obi-Wan leaned back from the kiss and smiled at Anakin’s displeased scowl. “Lie down next to me.” Oh, well that was a perfectly good reason then. 

Anakin stretched out, facing Obi-Wan who pushed his fingers into Anakin’s dark-honey colored hair. “Wanted do this for so long.” The older man said. “Kiss you, touch you like this. Find out what makes you feel good.”

“You touching me in general feels amazing,” Anakin said going in for another kiss against the man’s laughing mouth. 

This close the kissing was much better. And so kriffing hot. He had no idea that just kissing could make him hard. The hand in his hair felt so nice, and there was hardly any space between them now. Obi-Wan pulled back again to suck at the skin of Anakin’s neck, just below his ear. “Fuck” he moaned. 

Obi-Wan laughed softly again. “See, I want to do more than touch. Want to know the places that make you moan.”

“Oh god.” It was all he could manage. Hearing his former Master talk like that...stars. Slick was running down his backside now. There was so much of it. Obi-Wan’s hand moved down his back. Stopped when he reached the dampness. 

“Oh Anakin,” he murmured. Anakin flushed in embarrassment. “Oh no, don’t be embarrassed. Love knowing you’re wet.” Obi-Wan pulled their bodies flush and they both groaned as they could feel their erections against each other. The older man was so hard, and from what he could tell, big. Obi-Wan removed his shirt easily. Anakin needed to taste his chest. He urged Obi-Wan onto his back and lowered his mouth, running his tongue along the man’s collar bone. He kissed the center of it, taking time to leave a mark as Obi-Wan hummed his approval. He grazed the man’s nipple with his teeth, gaining a full moan which encouraged him to do it again. 

“Ani,” the man breathed and Anakin looked up. Obi-Wan tugged on his shirt. “May I?” Anakin nodded and soon the shirt joined the other on the floor. Suddenly arms wrapped around him bringing them chest to chest on the bed. Stars, so much skin contact felt so kriffing good. Anakin attacked his mouth again, running hands up and down the scarred chest, teasing at nipples and memorizing the feel of it all. In his mind he felt Obi-Wan prodding at their bond. He lowered his shields and received an image of Anakin clawing down his back, leaving scratch marks. He moaned in assent and dug his nails into his lover’s back, drawing them down with strength but careful to not use too much pressure. Obi-Wan canted his hips into Anakin, pushing his cock against the taller Jedi’s stomach. He moaned again. He felt overheated and heady. He was about to be at the point of begging for something to grind his ass against. Obi-Wan must have picked that up through the bond because he broke the kiss and moved a hand to grip Anakin’s ass firmly. 

“Is that what you need? You need me to help fill up that ache?” Anakin could only nod, strung out on his heat and how turned on he apparently got by Obi-Wan saying things like that. And Force, the idea that Obi-Wan would be inside him. The thought made him impossibly harder. Obi-Wan’s hand was sliding under the waistband of his sleep shorts. ‘Is this alright?’ 

‘Yes.’ Anakin replied. So much more than alright. The warm calloused hand kneading his cheek felt so good. Slowly the hand moved a bit, a finger pressing gently at his cleft, making circles in the moisture there. 

“I’ll go slow. I won’t hurt you,” Obi-Wan’s voice was dark like his gaze, taking on a rough quality that Anakin immediately loved. The hand was moved and his shorts were off. He was naked in front of Obi-Wan and despite knowing they were both turned on, a bit nervous at the reality. Obi-Wan let his thoughts flow through their bond. ‘Gorgeous, every inch of you. Kriffing perfect.’ Feelings came through the bond as well. Lust and desire, admiration, protection. Anakin couldn’t breathe at how strongly this man cared for him. 

“Have you ever done this before?” He asked, moving to kneel between Anakin’s spread legs on the bed. 

“No. I mean, kind of.”

“Kind of?” Obi-Wan arched a brow. 

“I mean just myself, with my fingers.” He swallowed anxiously. 

“Stars, the image that would make. Sometime I very much want to watch you fuck yourself on your fingers.”

Anakin nodded, impatient. “Need you. Please.” He was literally aching with need at this point. 

“Lift your hips a bit, lay your legs over my knees.”

Anakin complied, fascinated with the sight of them both almost naked and so close. 

Obi-Wan slid his hand under Anakin’s ass, starting at the cleft again. Then he felt a finger sliding over his entrance. He tried to push against it. “Shhh. I’ll give you what you need.”

One finger entered him. It wasn’t nearly enough but it was something and he moaned at the sensation. “So wet, so needy for me.” 

“Gods yes”. Anakin wanted to grind against the finger but the man’s other hand was keeping his hips still. Two fingers now. Oh, and the were scissoring him, getting him to open up just a little bit more, even though he was plenty wet. 

“Love watching part of myself disappear inside you. Wish you could watch this too, how you open for me so prettily.” The fingers slid out and Anakin moaned in protest, but quickly shut his mouth as Obi-Wan brought them to his mouth and sucked them clean. That was...that was unbelievably hot. Reading that thought the bearded man smirked. “You taste so good. You have no idea how many times I thought about doing this to you with my fingers. But knowing what that you have slick and getting to know how it tastes? I almost wish I’d been able to fantasize about that too.” 

The fingers were back now which was good. Even better when a third was added. And then Obi-Wan curved them, hit that sweet spot and Anakin had to bite down on a scream lest he wake the clones. A pitiful whine was emitted through his clenched teeth instead. “Wish I could really take my time with you, somewhere private, hear you scream.” Could you die from dirty talk? Anakin hypothesized a maybe. “I bet I could get you to scream yourself hoarse. Tease your tight ass with my tongue for as long as I wanted to.”

“Please please please. Need it, need you. It hurts.”

Obi-Wan kissed his brow, flexing the fingers inside him. 

“Of course I’ll take care of you, love.” 

He moved back down the bed and stood briefly to take off his shorts. Anakin took a look a moment to appreciate a fully naked Obi-Wan. He was beautiful. And stars, he had been right. The man’s cock was big. Bigger than his own, which wasn’t surprising as an Omega, but Anakin suddenly understood all those cheesy holovid pornos where people got excited over big cocks. 

Before Obi-Wan could sit he sat up and put his hand just to the side of it, on Obi-Wan’s hip. Sensing encouragement, he lightly ran his palm and closed finger down it’s length in a loose fist. He was gratified to finally hear Obi-Wan making noises of appreciation. An idea struck. He reached behind him and made sure his hand got covered in slick, then stoked Obi-Wan’s cock again, more firmly this time. 

“Ani..”His former Master didn’t call him that often but he liked it. He decided to try something he’d always wanted to do. He moved until he was sitting on the edge of the bed, face at just about even level with Obi-Wan’s cock. “You don’t have to.”

“I know. I want to.” He opened his mouth and tentatively licked at the head, making he lover gasp. Opening wider, he took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. 

“Oh stars,”he had him panting now. Good. 

He tried to take as much into his mouth as he could, careful of his teeth. He could tell that this would take practice. There was no way he could currently fully suck him off the way he wanted to. A hand cupped Anakin’s jaw and gently pushed him back. “If you keep doing that I’ll come, and I don’t want to do that until I’m inside you with my knot.” He pushed Anakin back down on his back. God needed this. He need Obi-Wan to fuck him, knot him. Make this ache stop. 

Thankfully Obi-Wan seemed at the same point of desperation now. He was lifting his hips again and spreading his cheeks. Then he lined his cock up with Anakin’s entrance. The first push was controlled. At Anakin’s needy noise he pushed harder, the swollen head of his cock going past that first ring of muscle. The stretch stung a little but it was so, so good. 

Anakin needed this to speed up. He lifted up and pushed himself against the man, completely sheathing him in one move. Obi-Wan bit down on his fist to muffle the groan. Anakin moaned in relief that the empty ache was nearly gone. That this man’s gorgeous cock was filling him up just how he needed. Obi-Wan felt his gratitude and lust and started thrusting, gentle at first but soon speeding up to give them what they both needed. “Fuck, Anakin. They way you feel. So tight. So perfect for me.” He was hitting Anakin’s prostate and all he could do in response was moan and push his own hips forward. “Wanted you like this for so long. Finally have you.” Anakin opened the bond between them fully, letting his partner feel every emotion and sensation he was experiencing. The perfection of the thrusts, how every nerve in his body felt on fire, but more importantly how he felt. The depth of emotion he had for Obi-Wan. What he couldn’t say yet but very much wanted to. 

Obi-Wan nearly stopped, but quickly started, faster and harder and fucking perfect. The base of his knot was starting to catch on his stretched out entrance. Fuck, he was actually going to be knotted on an Alpha’s cock. His Alpha’s cock. Obi-Wan leaned over him, giving him a brief kiss. “Going to fill you up with my knot, my cum.” He bit at the skin on Anakin’s neck, where a mating bite would go. “Going to make you mine. Fight by your side, protect you, put you first. And I’m going to spend the rest of my life doing it.” 

There was no denying it any longer. Obi-Wan knew he loved him. Knew he was it for the younger Jedi. And remarkably, inexplicably, he felt the same. They had felt each other’s devotion, were feeling it through the bond that should have been severed years ago but now never would be. 

Anakin presented. Turned his head towards the side and made a show of stretching out the tendons in his neck to Obi-Wan’s gaze. The thrusting nearly stopped. He felt the other Jedi’s amazement through the bond, and his eagerness. “You want me for life?” They met each other’s gazes. 

“You know I do. We both know how we feel. And yes, I want you, complaining about me leaving random mechanical projects around and flying like maniac, for life. I mean those had better not have been dirty things you just said in the moment” he teased, but the effect was lost since he was panting and desperate. For being so close to orgasm he was proud of making so many syllables in the right order. 

Obi-Wan kissed him deeply, continuing to drive the both towards completion. Anakin was on the edge now and so close. Obi-Wan thrusted once more, before he his knot swole fully. And fuck that was perfect. Anakin came, stars behind his eyes, cum all over both their stomachs and so kriffing good. He felt Obi-Wan cry out as his knot became fully seated, filling his Omega partner. And oh, Anakin hadn’t thought about feeling that. But know what it was made him moan. He knew Obi-Wan would have several more, smaller orgasms over the 30 or so minutes they’d be tied together. 

Obi-Wan brought their foreheads together again. “That was incredible. Is incredible. I’ve never experienced anything so...I’ve never been so close to another being. Emotionally or physically. If you don’t want to mate today, I mean it, I can wait.

“No, I want it. I want to be your mate. To live my life with you. Have wanted it for a very long time.”

Obi-Wan kissed him deeply, and Anakin felt another orgasm from the man, deep inside him. He shuddered at feeling the other man's pleasure.

“This is the greatest gift I’ve ever received, and I will do my best to always treat it as such,” he said against Anakin’s lips. 

“I-you’re better with words than me. But I promise to do the same. To be your partner through everything. To put us first. 

Another brief kiss and Obi-Wan’s mouth was over Anakin’s throat. He bit hard, drawing blood and a scar that would be permanent. The he braced his weight on his forearms and tilted his neck so Anakin-his mate-could do the same. It both hurt and didn’t. They lay in silence for a few moments before they felt it. A bright flash in their connection. It was their Force bond but now much stronger. They felt attuned, perfectly in sync with each other’s heartbeats and bodies. And then it faded and was gone, but their force bond was still there, but different somehow. 

“Huh, I suppose we’ll have time to figure that out.” Anakin smiled. 

“I suppose we will.”

For now the war, the Council, it could all wait. They had each other, and everything else would take its place around that.


End file.
